Poke Ball Types
In the Pokemon world, there are devices used to catch Pokemon called Poke Balls. They work as capsule-like capturing devices used by trainers all over the world. List of Poke Balls As of currently, there is a total of --- Poke' Balls that will be featured in Pokemon Oren Version. Basic Poke Ball Catch Rate: 1x Price: 200 poke Notes: A basic Poke' Ball that can be purchased anywhere. Great Ball Catch Rate: 1.5x Price: 600 poke Notes: A basic Poke' Ball, slightly more advanced than a plain Poke Ball. Ultra Ball Catch Rate: 2x Price: 1,200 poke Notes: An advanced Poke Ball with a better catch rate than a Great Ball. Safari Ball Catch Rate: 1.5x Price: None (500 poke for 30, Safari Zone) Notes: For use in Safari Zone only Level Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: None (obtain from Roaming Man) Notes: * If the foe Pokemon's level is higher than that of your Pokemon's, the catch rate is 1X * If the foe Pokemon's level is lower than that of your Pokemon's, the catch rate is 2X * If your Pokemon's level is double that of the foe's, the catch rate is 4x * If your Pokemon's level is quadroople that of it's foe's, the catch rate is 8x Heavy Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: None (obtain randomly throughout the game) Notes: * If the foe Pokemon weighs less than 5 lbs, the catch rate is 1x * If the foe weighs more than 10 lbs, the catch rate is 2x * If the foe weighs more than 50 lbs, the catch rate is 4x * If the foe Pokemon's weight is more the 100 lbs, the catch rate is 6x Love Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: None (obtain as a gift from Hannah) Notes: * If the foe is the same gender as your Pokemon, the catch rate is 1x * If the foe is the opposite gender to your Pokemon's, the catch rate is 8x Fast Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: None (obtain from Roaming Man) Notes: *If the foe Pokemon is one that generally flees froma battle at the start, for example, an Abra, then the catch rate is 4x. If not, the catch rate is 1x. Lure Ball Catch Rate: 3x Price: 250 poke Notes: This Poke Ball only works if the foe Pokemon was hooked by a fishing rod. Luxury Ball Catch Rate: 1x Price: 1,000 poke Notes: This Poke Ball maked the Pokemon within it become closer to the player quicker. Premier Ball Catch Rate: 1x Price: None Notes: This special Poke Ball is given out to the player after purchasing a set of 10 regular Poke Balls. Net Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: 1,100 Notes: * If the opponent Pokemon is a water or bug type Pokemon, the catch rate is 3x * If the opponent Pokemon is not a water or bug type, the catch rate is 1x Dive Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: 1,100 Notes: * If the ofoe Pokemon is an under-sea dwelling Pokemon, such as Krakken, the catch rate is 3.5 * If the foe is not under-sea dwelling, the catch rate is 1x Nest Ball Catch Rate Varying Price: 800 poke Notes: * If the foe is between level 1-20, the catch rate is 3x * If the foe is between level 21-40, the catch rate is 2x * If the foe is level 41 and up, the catch rate is 1x Repeat Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: 600 poke Notes: * If the foe Pokemon is a species caught already before, the catch rate is 3x * If not, the catch rate is 1x Heal Ball Catch Rate: 1.5x Price: 250 poke Notes: This Poke Ball heals all injuries done to the captured Pokemon as if they visited a Pokemon Center. Dusk Ball Catch Rate: Varying Price: 1,000 poke Notes: * If the Pokeomn the player wishes to aquire is in a dark area, such as a cave, or it is during the night, the catch rate is 4x * If the battle is not in a dark area, or it is not night time, the catch rate is 1x Cherish Ball Catch Rate: 15x Price: None Notes: This Poke Ball is a special one; it can only be aqquired through winning the lottery, matching all numbers with one of your Pokemons' IDs. Master Ball Catch Rate: 255x Price: None Notes: This is an extremely rare type of Poke Ball. It captures any wild Pokemon without fail. It can only be found in Team Geo's base.